


Save Tonight

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta/Omega, Betrayal, Consensual, Dominance, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, First Time, Forgiveness, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: It's supposed to be a Consummation, the event that brings new omegas into a pack. It's meant to be nice, fun, and a show of the omega's dedication and loyalty to the pack, and understanding of their place in it. It's a happy occasion. ...unless one of those new omegas turns out to have sought knowledge, and comfort, elsewhere, calling their loyalty into doubt. Then it becomes something else entirely.Karasuno welcomes their first year omegas, Yamaguchi and Kageyama, and the event turns out to be a little bit of both.





	Save Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of tumblr shitting the bed, I bring you extremely nasty, filthy, problematic omegaverse gangbang porn, not to be confused with my other ‘Yamaguchi gets fucked by the whole team’ story. Kageyama is here to get fucked too, and it’s a little darker and nastier so. Different. ;) Some people make petitions, I write orgies. We all have our things.
> 
> Intersex/Dual sex omegas, so they have both dicks and vaginas.

 

“Yamaguchi! Kageyama!” Nishinoya shouted, jumping and waving frantically to be seen over the crowd miling around the train station. A few heads swiveled first in his direction then towards Kageyama and Yamaguchi, as if able to pick out who they were by the sheer force of their shared nervousness and mortification. Or maybe it was that their uniforms were from the same school, different as they were at the moment. 

That was more likely and Tadashi knew it and yet, as he ducked his head and hurried through the crowd to the enthusiastic second year, he was sure it was something else. If not because of their red faces than maybe they stood out because they were a pair of omegas, looking anxious and uncertain, wearing their awkwardness on the surface. Maybe it was their clothes, their usual uniforms abandoned in favor of the skirts and knee highs the girls and female presenting omegas at their school wore, probably out of place with their bruise dotted legs exposed for all to see. 

Tadashi felt exposed for all the world to see and judge, felt like every eye that found him and lingered for even a moment knew just where he was headed and what was about to happen. They could see through him, he was sure of it, or at least through his clothes to what he was wearing underneath, and the state of him. They could certainly smell him with how hard he was sweating; the back of his shirt was sticking to his flesh and where normally his scent was undetectable to his own nose it was now cloyingly sweet to his own nose.  

Noya was practically vibrating in place when they reached him, and an equally pleased looking Tanaka who all but launched himself at them, thick arms catching them both around the neck then sliding back. Where Tanaka’s hand, sweat damp and almost too warm, pressed against the back of Tadashi’s neck tingled and heated. Noya sidled up to Kageyama’s side, looped an arm around his waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world, pulling the taller omega to his side and out of Tanka’s grasp to fall into place behind Tadashi and Tanaka. 

A look over his shoulder found Kageyama’s face flushed even more red. He ducked it down, letting his hair fall forward to throw his face into shadows and his shoulders rise to hide his blushing cheeks. Tadashi wanted to do the same, to make himself smaller as he found himself being urged to move forward and subtly guided through the crush of people coming and going from the station by Tanaka, but the older boy’s arm was in the way. All Tadashi could do was let the pressure Tanaka was exerting, gentle but very much in control and allowing for no halting or  all at the same time, keep him walking. 

The only sound between them was Noya’s cheerful humming, near swallowed up by the noise around them, until they’d made the trip through the station, past lockers and down a set of stairs, to the outside. A blast of heat met them as they passed from the cooled station to the unseasonably warm summer night or, maybe, it was just Tadashi. He’d felt warm since he’d woken up this morning and awareness of what day it was, and what was going to be happen, fully set it. Not heat warm, though who knew how he’d feel by the end of the day, but something else. Prickling heat covering his skin, simmering in his veins, fluttering in his stomach, keeping him on the edge of something like discomfort all day. 

Today was the *the* day and try as he might he just couldn’t settle down. 

They were getting a long weekend, for a staff inservice day, and Daichi had decided to utilize the extra time to ‘properly welcome the first years to the team and pack, starting with their new omegas’. Tadashi had known what that meant the minute he’d heard the words leave their captain’s mouth, because everyone knew what happened when a club ‘welcomed’ omegas to their ranks: Sex. A lot of of it, enough to take up an entire weekend, with him and Kageyama at the center of it.

He’d overheard the words gangbang and orgy more than a few times since Daichi had started setting things up for the weekend. Mostly from Tanaka and Noya, and only when they didn’t know he was around. To his face they called it Consummation or Communion (“Cum union.” Tanaka had snickered on one occasion before a glare from Suga had sent him slinking off to a corner.) Both sounded a little...formal to him, for what it was going to be, him and Kageyama being taken by the rest of the team, but at the same time it was...nice, to hear it not spoken of as just a vulgar thing. 

Once omegas were of age they occupied a certain spot in groups and a big part of those spots involved sex. Omegas were to be taken and used, to show their loyalty with their bodies, by giving themselves over to the pack, and with their complete submission. They were meant to provide for their packs needs and wants, and be taken care of in return; that was the natural give, take. and hierarchy of packs as it had always been. It was just...their nature, the way omegas were built when it came to pack settings. They needed to properly bond and be accepted into the pack, needed to be...more than just there, but to be involved with the other members as intimately as possible to be comfortable.  

He hadn’t been too enamored with the idea until he’d come of age and joined the team. A year ago, a few months ago even, he would have said it was degrading and that being expected to be a team’s...a team’s on call sex doll, like it seemed they were to him as an outsider looking in, to be accepted into their ranks was humiliating. He’d been determined to fight it and demand to be accepted on his own merits, not because he let them do things to him, and he was sure that the others on the team would have been okay with that, if he wanted. They all seemed like good people, like they’d understand if he wanted to not get into that. 

But that wasn’t what he wanted anymore. He wasn’t sure when the change had happened. Sometime after his first heat maybe, a miserable event spent sweating and unhappily alone, or more accurately when he’d returned to school after, more aware of himself and those around him. Of the way the alphas smelled, earthy and heady scents, and how his skin tingled when they got close to him, or brushed against him, or reached out to touch him when showing him something or correcting his positioning or… The betas, scents a bit more mild, fresher and brighter, and how they brought a warm, sticky liquid churning to his stomach with their smiles and encouragement, and the other omegas, sweet and warm scents that settled on the back of his tongue, and how they could alternately make him feel at ease and on edge, skin tight and heart thumping, from one moment to the next with nothing more than a laugh or quick hug or by leaning close, closer than any beta or alpha would, to speak to him. 

More than once he’d had to clench his thighs shut and pull his shirt down over his front to hide that he was half hard and trying to keep from soaking his underwear, just because of a pat on the back or the wind blew the wrong way and blew sweat tinged scents right into his face. They made his knees weak, his heart stutter in his chest, made him sweat and stumble over his words and, worst of all, they made him want them even though they’d nothing at all but be themselves. Like a switch had been flipped he’d gone from ‘I would never want to be some pack’s kept omega’, wouldn’t have wanted to be passed around between them, expected to drop to his knees and present on command, to spread his legs for nearly a dozen horny boys. And now...now things were different. Except, until Daichi’s announcement two weeks ago they hadn’t actually been any different at all. It had been a few months since the school year began, weeks since his first heat, and nothing had happened with anyone. Not even Tsukki, who Tadashi had been positive was interested in him _ that way _ , and just waiting for him to have his first heat to make a move, hadn’t tried to get any closer to him. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Were they waiting for something else or maybe the team just wasn’t that sort of team, didn’t consider themselves close enough for the level of things or weren’t interested in it.    

Or maybe, he’d thought some nights when it was quiet and still and that part of himself that *needed* to be wanted, needed, and accepted by his team, to be shown that they saw him as a teammate *and* as an omega, was a little more prominent, they just weren’t interested in him. 

He knew that wasn’t the case now. Even if Daichi declaring that he and Kageyama would be welcomed into the team properly hadn’t been enough, and it was, he could have felt it in the very air around the team when they were together. Suddenly everything was charged, every exchanged word brimming with energy and layered, every look brimming with heat and promise, every touch, no matter how fleeting, more deliberate and meaningful. Everyone was closer, often standing right in is personal space to speak to him or putting a hand to his neck or the small of his back, showering him with attention...making it very clear he was wanted. 

A series of turns, and a walk down a hill, brought them to a residential street overlooking a runoff river. It was quiet, in contrast to the bustling area near the station, and there was no one else to be seen. Noya’s humming quieted. Tanaka leaned closer and the hand on Tadashi’s neck swept down, drifting between his shoulder blades, along his spine and over the curve of his ass to finger the hem of his skirt. Tadashi felt it lift slightly in the back, fabric whispering over his bare skin and fingertips grazing the back of his thighs.

“Not much further. Daichi’s place is at the end of the road.” Tanaka’s voice was lower, rougher, than normal, a rumble right at the shell of his ear. His hand slid a little higher, leaving the hem of Tadashi’s skirt to fall over his wrist, and knuckles pressed right against where thigh met ass, sweeping along the curve of the underside. “You look...good.” 

A quick glance up found Tanaka’s eyes darkened, pupils stretched, and zeroed in on his legs, lips curved up in what Tadashi could only call appreciation. Tadashi looked down, face warming. He didn’t know what to say to that, especially when he still felt so...strange, dressed like this, and the idea of his upperclassman paying *that* kind of attention (eager, obvious, wanting) to him was still so alien. He liked it, alot, but it was hard to grapple with. He’d been surprised when Noya and Tanaka had pulled him aside after school to let him know they’d be the ones meeting him at the station and did he mind wearing something a little ‘special’ for them, but had been quick to agree. 

Showing he could submit, could obey and give himself over, was as much a part of today as anything else. It was a little thing, digging out the skirt he’d been issued at the beginning of the year as all omegas were, compared to what was coming next. And the way Tanaka was looking at him now, and the satisfied fluttering in his stomach, was worth it.

Tanaka’s hand crept a little higher, turned to flatten against the curve of he’d been lightly touching, cupped and squeezed gently before fingers slipped under the hem of his panties. Tadashi gasped softly then clamped his mouth shut, head ducking down further. Noya laughed behind them. The fluttering in Tadashi’s stomach intensified as heat bloomed between his legs; Tanaka’s hand slipped further over, squeezed again; fingers pressed into the space between the swells of his ass, stroked at sensitive skin. Walking become a little (lot) harder. 

“There’s Chikara.” Tanaka announced, breaking the quiet that had fallen between them and pulling his hand away. 

Ennoshita was standing on the sidewalk, just outside of a stone gate. Tadashi could see a placard with the name ‘Sawamura’ fixed to the pale stone, right next to the the gate door. Ennoshita raised a hand in greeting when he saw them and, when they were close enough, laid an unimpressed look on Tanaka. 

“Did I see your hand under Yamaguchi’s skirt?” 

“Uhhh.”

The lone second year omega reached out and grabbed the beta by the arm, tugging him away from Yamaguchi. Tanaka went easily, laughing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he pushed forward, through the gate and down the path towards a very normal two story house. Tadashi followed, tugging at his skirt anxiously. 

“He didn’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with, did he?” Ennoshita was looking back at him, brows furrowed. Tadashi started, eyes widening, then shook his head frantically. 

“N-no! Of course not.” 

Tanaka huffed. “I wouldn’t do that. I was just...touching a little. You didn’t mind when I touched you before your Consummation.” That revelation came out with a teasing lilt and a stuck out tongue. Ennoshita flushed lightly and dropped Tanaka’s arm in favor of pushing open the front door. 

“That was different, and you know know it. You could have waited the fifteen minutes to get here, is all I’m saying.” Ennoshita groused. “You’re always acting like you’re deprived. I should tell Daichi-”

“Chikaaaa!” Tanaka whined

Daichi appeared, leaning through a doorway just off of the entrance way they stepped into. “What are you telling me?” Then, eyes narrowing dangerously. “What did those two do? I knew I should have sent Narita and Kinoshita-” 

“Nothing! We didn’t do anything, except get our precious omegas here in one piece.” Tanaka hastily kicked his shoes off in the general direction of a haphazard pile accumulated in front of a shoe rack, then headed down the hallway towards Daichi. “Why do you always think we did something? You wound me Captain.”

Tadashi saw Daichi roll his eyes but, with a quick encouraging smile in Tadashi and Kageyama’s direction, vanished back into the room with Tanaka right behind him. Suga’s voice, warm and full of laughter, floated out. “Because you two are always doing something you shouldn’t be. Did you forget last year with Chikara already?”

What, Tadashi couldn’t help but wonder, exactly had happened last year? Should he not have let Tanaka touch him? He’d be doing plenty of it, soon enough, but maybe they were supposed to wait? No one sounded upset though, there was just laughter and excited voices, coming from the room, so maybe it was fine.  

“That was completely different.” Ennoshita muttered, blushing darker. 

Noya swept by Tadashi and, with a clap to Ennoshita’s back, laughed again. “It’s okay Ennoshita, I believe you.” 

“Not as comforting as you’d think.” The omega drawled before turning back to face Tadashi and Kageyama. “Come in when you’re ready. It’s fine if you need some time, or want to go back outside for air. If you need anything just call for one of us, but once you come inside we’re getting started so...be sure.” He paused, brown eyes sweeping over them. A small, sympathetic, smile crossed his face. “It’s fine to be nervous. I was, when it was my time, but it’s okay. We’ll take care of you.” 

Tadashi nodded; some of the weight that had been on his shoulders all day faded. It was...he knew no one was going to do anything he was okay with, and that one one would be out to hurt him, and that this was something that had happened before and would happen again. And yet, all the same, it was comforting to hear from another omega, someone who had been in the exact same position with many of the same people, that everything would be fine. 

“Thank you, Ennoshita-senpai.” Kageyama’s voice was quiet and shaky, more so than Tadashi had ever heard it before. He started to turn towards the other first year, realizing for the first time that Kageyama was likely to be just as nervous as he was, but froze when he saw Ennoshita frown, fleetingly. 

What was that? 

Before he could ask the second year was waving and jogging off to join the others: the noise coming from the room grew louder for a second, Narita called Ennoshita’s name, and Asahi yelped, before it settled again. 

Kageyama made a noise, a trembling exhale, then shook his head. He stood up straighter, shoulders rising, and set his mouth in a determined line. “Let’s go. ...unless you need time.” 

Tadashi bite the inside of his cheek, considering. This was it, his last time to rethink and back out before things really got started. After this, after walking into that room, things would be different no matter how things turned out. He’d already known that and yet it seemed more real now, standing there mere meters away his team, and future pack, with no more time or distance between himself and the ‘Consummation’. 

He breathed out slowly, let all the air in his lungs leave him, then sucked it back in, held it, and closed his eyes, trying to settle himself. Be sure, Ennoshita had said. Was he sure? Did he want to do this? 

...yes. 

Yes he did. He wanted to be part of the pack and, more than that, he wanted to be with them, part of them, to...be with them, as close as he could be. He wanted to be this pack’s omega, to belong to and with them. 

He opened his eyes. “Right. Let’s go.” 

\----

They were waiting for them, arranged around the room like they would be for a movie night or study session. There was nothing about the room, a living room on the larger side with a sectional couch taking up one and a half walls, a few sitting cushions around a table, and a TV across from the main length of the sectional, or the rest of the team that gave any indication of what was coming next. It looked completely casual, Hinata sitting next to Suga on the floor, the third year pointing to something in a notebook while Hinata nodded, Tsukishima in the corner of the couch, headphones on and attention on his phone, all the second years save Noya wedged onto the smaller part of the couch, Tanaka gesturing wildly about something. Noya was sitting a flustered looking Asahi’s lap, the third year omega half covering his face with his hand and shaking his head in refusal at something. Daichi was next to them, smirking at Asahi’s discomfort. There was talking, voices overlapping in different conversations, blending and becoming meaningless to Tadashi. 

All at once they stopped, all eyes turning towards them. Tadashi stopped in his tracked, breath catching in his throat. 

Daichi spoke first, pushing up from the couch and making a motion for them to come closer. “Here, you two. Move the table, someone, and get the-”

There were already up and moving, before Daichi finished talking. Narita and Kinoshita jumped up and went for the table, lifting it between them and walking it over to the wall, to set next to the TV, while Asahi and Noya walked past Tadashi and out of the room. Hinata bounded up and began to push and kick the cushions around, into a vaguely circular arrangement, aided by the pillows Ennoshita and Tanaka tossed down from the couch. 

Tsukishima pulled off his headphones but otherwise didn’t move. His eyes stayed on Tadashi, eyes bright and intense, but face unreadable. Tadashi looked away first. 

Daichi blinked at the flurry of movement then smiled ruefully in Suga’s direction. “How come no one listens this well during practice.” 

“You know why.” Suga’s grin was mild but his voice sly and suggestive. Daichi snorted and nodded. 

“Right. Yamaguchi,” Daichi was right in front of him all of a sudden, in his space and reaching out to grasp his shoulder. “You ready for this? I need to hear you say it, before we get doing. I don’t want any misunderstandings with something like this.”    
“I...yes.” He whispered then again, louder when he caught the edge of a frown from the alpha, the pack leader. “Yes. I’m ready.” 

Daichi’s hand moved, cupped his chin and tugged his forward fractionally while the alpha moved in. “We accept.” was murmured against his lips; Tadashi breathed out a surprised ‘oh’ before their mouths connected.

_ My first kiss _ , he thought dizzily, _ this is my first kiss _ .

He didn’t think he was doing it right, mouth slack against Daichi’s, hands hovering at his side with no idea of what to do with them, eyes wide and staring right at the alpha. Thankfully Daichi didn’t seem to need his full participation. His lips moved over Tadashi’s, warm and slick, fit against them like they were made to do so, and gently coaxed him to open up with a warm swipe of tongue along the seam. The tip of Daichi’s tongue touched his lips again, slipped forward to run along them; it tickled but also didn’t tickle at all, a strange thrilling sensation that went right to his gut. Tadashi whimpered, eyes falling shut. 

That was nice. 

Then Daichi was kissing him deeper, was licking into his mouth, touching his tongue, brushing against the roof of his mouth, making the kiss wet, messy, more intense. He breathed in air from Daichi’s mouth and his lungs burned, but he just pressed back, or tried to anyway. It was clumsy on his part, he knew it was, but Daichi just moved his face a little with his hand, made him tip a little to the side, smoothed over his tongue again before withdrawing a little. Lips caught his own, drew it out for Daichi’s teeth to sink into before, finally, letting him go. 

Tadashi sucked in a breath into his screaming lungs (how did people breath while they did that??) and pressed a hand to tingling lips. 

“Still okay?” Tadashi stared, well aware that he was taking too long to answer when Daichi chuckled, then nodded slowly. (Someone called out “You broke him Dai-san!” and Tadashi wasn’t entirely sure they were wrong.) “Good. Now you get to pick who you want first.” 

“What?” Tadashi blurted. Daichi’s eyebrow lifted. 

“You didn’t think we were all going to jump on you at once, or pick for you, did you?” 

Yes, he had, actually. The only person he’d talked to about this was Akiteru, who had been vague and embarrassed when they’d talked about it and made it seem like he’d just...sort of been pulled in and covered, unable to really say who had done what with him when it was all said in done. He hadn’t heard anything about choices, or having much of a say in anything that was going to be happening. It didn’t really work with ‘completely submission’ did it? 

Daichi waved a hand around the room; Tadashi was surprised to note that everyone was back and standing in a loose half circle, watching and waiting. When had that happened. “We don’t do things like that. ...unless you want it to be like that. If you think you can handle everyone at once then we can do that.” 

Tadashi blushed and, unbidden, his eyes jumped over to Tsukishima. Everyone else looked that way with him; Tsukki scowled. Daichi stepped away from Tadashi and inclined his head towards Tsukishima, silent permission that Tadashi was quick to take. He scurried over to his best friend, only realizing was exactly that meant when he was there, directly in front of and looking up at the blond. He had just chosen Tsukki, to be his first, in front of everyone. Everyone, who was now watching with varying smirks and grins, were nudging each other and laughing behind their hands. 

Narita leered. “Here’s hoping Tsukishima was listening when we told him what to do.” 

Tsukki squinted at him. “You know they had a bet going, that you’d pick me and not someone with more...experience. I lost money.” 

“Sorry Tsukki.” He wasn’t sorry, or as embarrassed as he probably should have been, not really.  

An eye roll and then he was being pulled closer, into Tsukishima’s arms, for a different kind of kiss. Light, so quick it was over before Tadashi really grasped that it was happening, but set his chest and belly buzzing like he’d swallowed a pack of butterflies. 

“Kageyama, come here.” Daichi’s voice was different, cooler. Tadashi glanced back then turned fully, still in the circle of Tsukishima’s arms, to watch his fellow omega shuffle forward to the center of the half circle. Something seem to change around them, the laughter and warmth sucked right out of the room and in its place a bubble of thick tension settled. Tadashi’s brows knitted together as he took in the suddenly serious faces around him. Tsukishima’s hands slipped down his body to settle at his hips.. 

Kageyama stood there, taller than Daichi but somehow smaller, shoulders tight, head bowed, and eyes once again hidden by the curtain of his hair. Daichi reached for him and Tadashi expected a repeat of what had just happened, questions to confirm Kageyama was sure, a soft touch, acceptance, and a kiss. So he was floored, eyes flying open wide and body going stiff in Tsukishima’s grasp, when Daichi grabbed Kageyama by the hair. His arms flexed, bulged, when as he yanked a yelping Kageyama down by the grip in his hair, forced the omega to his knees and clamped his other hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama looked every bit as surprised as Tadashi felt, lips parted and eyes round, but no one else’s expressions changed. No one moved to help, or speak, though Hinata’s eyes were flicking around rapidly and he stepped closer to Suga, who put a seemingly comforting hand on his arm. 

Time seemed to hold its breath, refusing to move forward for a long terrible moment, holding them all in place with an invisible hand. Then Daichi frowned, eyes dark and sharp, and pulled Kageyama’s head back to what looked like a painful position; Kageyama’s hands flew up, grabbed Daichi’s wrist, and a confused noise escaped his mouth. Tadashi’s stomach clenched. 

What was going on?

“If you’re going to let other packs have you, you should hide it better, or at least not come to school the next day. It takes more than normal dampening soap to handle that many scents.” Daichi said, staring down at Kageyama. Tadashi’s eyes snapped away from their captain down to Kageyama in shock. That couldn’t be right, Kageyama wouldn’t do something like that, it was- but the other omega’s eyes slipped to the side and his shoulders dropped as pink crawled over his cheekbones. His hands fell to his sides, clenched into fists, and stayed. 

Tadashi’s stomach dropped. 

Suga leaned forward, expression more serious than Tadashi had ever seen it before. “You don’t have to be part of the pack, if you don’t want to be. If you think you have to, to stay on the team, you’re wrong. It’s fine to-” 

“No! I want to!” Kageyama shouted, head wrenching around as much as was possible so he could look at Suga. Suga stared back, head cocked to the side, waiting. “That’s not-I just went to ask Oikawa some questions about...things. About this. He’s the only omega on his team and I-the rest of his team was there and it...just-” He paused, mumbled something else that Tadashi couldn’t hear as more than whispers of sound. 

Daichi’s brows knit together. “Did he force you?” 

Kageyama moved, started to rise up and shake his head frantically but Daichi kept him down, kept him in place, with a flex of his arm and another hard yank and twist of hair. Tadashi sucked in a breath, tasted musk heavy on his tongue, breathed out then lifted his head slightly. Breathed in with more focus, scented the air, and let the smell-taste of nearly a dozen people’s arousal fill his throat and lungs and oh-oh, it melted over his taste buds, warmed his insides between one breath and the next. He rocked back on his heels, reached for Tsukki with a grasping hand because his head was heavy all of a sudden, the way it got when he stood up to fast. His back his Tsukishima’s chest, his lower body pressed into the alpha, and his hand caught the one draped over him from shoulder to hip just as he felt a tale-tell bulge press against his back. 

The sound Tsukki made was breathy and surprised, part grunt part moan. 

A peek up and there was Tsukishima’s peering down at him, face stony in the way that happened when he was embarrassed, mouth pressed into a thin line and blush creeping up his ears. Tadashi bit his lip and looked away; his heart was beating faster. Tsukishima’s hand on his hip gripped tighter. 

“You stay down there until I tell you to get up.” Daichi’s voice was colder than ice, hard and commanding. Tadashi’s knees locked and, for one long heart stopping moment, he wanted to get down on his knees too, the pressure Daichi was putting out dizzying. He wasn’t the only one; Asahi stumbled and even Suga rocked back, breathing out loudly before shaking his head. Daichi gave no sign he’d noticed, full focus on Kageyama. “Why didn’t you go to Suga or Ennoshita if you were worried. I can see why you’d avoid Asahi-”

Asahi sighed. 

“But why not them?” 

Kageyama looked as dazed as Tadashi felt, and his words were halting and unsure. “I...I didn’t want anyone to think I was backing out.”

“So you went to Oikawa and then...fucked his team?” Kageyama’s whispered ‘yes’ dropped like a stone, heavy and just...there. Daichi sneered. “But you want to be with us? Part of this pack?” Another yes, barely audible. Kageyama was shaking and his scent was going sour. Daichi straightened up, hand twisting tighter in Kageyama’s hair; the omega hissed.  “Louder.” 

A shaky exhale and then, voice thick but sincere, Kageyama spoke. “Please. I want to be part of this pack. I’m...sorry.” 

Daichi hummed then looked around the room. In unison, one perfect in sync unit, everyone shook their head. Daichi let go of Kageyama’s hair and crossed his arms over his chest “We don’t accept.” Tadashi’s gasp was the only sound in the room; everyone else was grim faced and completely unsurprised. 

They had already known, already decided. He and Kageyama were the only ones not prepared for this. Tadashi wasn’t sure if he was angry at being left out, or grateful to not have spent the past few hours with Kageyama knowing what was happening. 

Kageyama’s shoulders curled, drooped. 

“You’ll have to convince us.” Daichi said. Kageyama’s head popped back up. “All of us, Kageyama, have to accept. Understand?” 

“Yes! I can do it.” 

Daichi almost smiled. “You don’t even know what you’re doing yet.” The scarily blank look on Kageyama’s face said he didn’t care. “You’re going to obey everything you’re told, all weekend. No arguing, no hesitation, no matter who the command comes from or what we say to you. Your body is ours, and anything we want to do goes. Prove that you belong to us, and that it’s what you want.” 

Kageyama’s eyelashes fluttered and his mouth drew into a bloodless line. His whole body was rigid, whipcord tight, hands once again curling into fists. Tadashi could hear him breathing, harsh pants. 

“Understand?” Daichi asked again. 

“Yes.” Kageyama said. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Daichi dropped down smoothly into a crouch so he and Kageyama were eye to eye then leaned in to kiss the younger omega. It was slow, marked by loud smacking sounds and flashes of tongue, by Kageyama’s surprised moan, and ended with a wet pop and a line of spit stretching between them. 

“Good. I accept.” Kageyama’s shocked expression melted into something pained and...strained. To Tadashi he looked like he couldn't breathe. “We’re starting now.” 

Daichi was looking at Kageyama when he said it but it seemed to be a cue for everyone else. Noise and movement returned, Asahi and Noya moving to scoop up the folded futons and blankets at their feet and some of the others moved forward, closer to Kageyama and Daichi, surrounded them.   

“Here.” Tsukishima’s voice was rough, deeper, in his ear and drew his focus away from the others in an instant. He was tugged backwards to the couch, pushed to sit on the edge then, as heat once again rushed up his face, and pooled in his belly, Tsukishima dropped to his knees in front of him. Warm hands smoothed up his legs, swept around to press between his knees, thighs, and eased them apart. Tsukki moved to fill the space between his legs then reached under his skirt, hooking fingers into his panties and tugging. 

“Tsukki-”

“You have to lift up.” His best friend said, fixing a look on him that was both dark and hot, voice gone honey smooth and thick. It wasn’t a command but Tadashi responded like it was, lifted his hips without thought and held himself up, breathless and trembling, as his blue and white striped panties were eased down his thighs and left to fall to his ankles. 

“Kageyama,” Suga said. “Open your mouth.” 

Someone sucked in a surprised breath. It might have been Tadashi, unable to make any other sound when Tsukki ducked down, under his skirt, and rough fingers pressed harder into his thighs, guiding him to spread further. 

Suga was still talking. “Let’s see if you learned anything while you were with Seijoh.” 

Warm air gusted over where Tadashi was already wet, over where he was half hard (should he be turned on now, still, after everything?) and then, rough wetness dragged over him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Kageyama starts working on his many many apologies, and thinks a little on just what went down with Aboa Josai and Oikawa. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are left to their own devices, have a moment, and get Yamaguchi ready for the rest of the team.


End file.
